


Hate or Love

by eightsock



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (kind of), Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Groping, Hate Sex, Tribadism, creeptouch Edelgard, creeptouch Rhea, sex with an unconscious person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightsock/pseuds/eightsock
Summary: Black Eagles route. What happened after Edelgard brought the unconscious Byleth to Rhea?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth/Rhea, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Rhea
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Hate or Love

Edelgard knows trouble will find her soon.

She is the one who smashed an axe into the side of Kronya’s head, bringing her tumbling to the ground and forcing her to flee. It was Byleth’s sword that sliced into Solon’s gut, but Edelgard stood right behind her professor and smiled while she did it. 

A sword, or the darkest magic, may be pointed at her head for her defiant deeds. But for the moment, all she can think of is the professor. How she looked when she split the sky open, the power radiating off her like a - like a -

Edelgard narrows her thoughts to the look in Byleth’s eyes, the potency radiating off her from yards away. There. It’s a much better thought than thinking about the new shade of her hair, or why she can use that sword.

But bile rises thick in Edelgard’s throat as she remembers who she had to bring the unconscious Byleth back to. That creature who leads the false Church. Byleth’s eyes will flutter open and she’ll see Rhea there, Rhea caring for her. Pretending to care. 

Edelgard had only just left the chapel, so she isn’t very far away. She turns on her heel and heads back. Byleth is  _ her  _ professor. Byleth did not choose to work at the monastery, but she chose Edelgard’s class after one chance meeting, and Edelgard will insist to Rhea that she is the one to provide her with attention. 

Perhaps Rhea will grow suspicious with Edelgard so adamant. But this has nothing to do with her plans. If anything, it’s a foolish distraction, one meant to steal minutes with someone it’s clear now she can never have. 

The chapel is empty and quiet as Edelgard steps inside. She tries to shake the thoughts from her head. Seeing to Byleth is about appreciating the time she has left; she’s always known she’ll have to sacrifice for her goals. 

She climbs the stairs. Still quiet, even with her footfalls. It had been this quiet even with Byleth in her arms, as if it was paying her respect. Rhea doesn’t deserve this perfect stillness, any kind of reprieve from what  _ she  _ put into this world.

The door she’d left Byleth behind is up ahead. She pushes it open. Somehow, Edelgard isn’t surprised when she spies the sight before her: Byleth’s head in Rhea’s lap, Rhea’s hands plunged underneath Byleth’s clothes. Byleth is small and pale, a contrast to the way she’d radiated power silhouetted against the sky a few hours earlier.

If Edelgard thought she tasted bile before, it is nothing compared to now. Rhea has committed a violation nearly beyond compare. She is putting her hands where they aren’t wanted, taking complete advantage of Byleth. Her  _ claws  _ touch Byleth’s perfect skin, surely unblemished underneath everything.

Something rattles inside Edelgard’s mind, but she pushes it away. Perhaps Edelgard had touched Byleth while carrying her back to the monastery, but that was different. She’d simply  _ had  _ to touch her thighs, her ass, to hoist her up; there was no other way. Her fingertips brushing her nipples had been an accident. At first. 

And when she’d put her hand right between her legs, close enough to sense the heat there… well. Edelgard hadn’t actually gone  _ underneath  _ the professor’s clothes. She’s simply  _ better  _ than Rhea. 

No, what she’d done was completely understandable, even necessary. Rhea has done the unforgivable, touching Byleth like this.

“What are you doing?” Edelgard asks. If she admires anything in herself, it’s her ability to keep a steady tone, the steadiest of hands, no matter what. But that ability has seemingly left her, as her voice drips with venom. Who could blame her, with this disgusting tableau before her eyes?

It’s horrifying. But it’s her victory. She has quite vivid imagery of how Rhea won’t ever lessen her grip on things, but this war may not even be necessary if she can simply have Rhea removed.

Rhea lifts her gaze. She doesn’t seem surprised. Edelgard bites her tongue hard enough to taste blood; of course, the monster doesn’t even give her the moment of triumph. “I would think it would be obvious,” she says. “The professor looks exquisite like this, deep in a kind of peace I can never achieve. I simply wanted to touch something like that once. To think I could experience it.” The bump of her fingers hasn’t stopped moving.

“You’re taking advantage,” Edelgard spits. She tries to tear her eyes away from how much skin has already been exposed on Byleth, her cape and collar removed and set aside. So still and so pretty, like the silly dolls Edelgard still secretly adores. 

“I am taking what I was given,” Rhea intones.  _ Her  _ voice is still infuriatingly placid.

Amidst the view of matching seafoam before her - oh, how she hates it - Edelgard starts to see scarlet creeping in around her vision. “I never meant to give -”

“Would you have taken her away yourself?” 

Edelgard’s sharp words catch in her throat and burn there. She hoped against hope that her  _ feelings _ , her stupid  _ crush _ , wasn’t so obvious. But if someone who isn’t even human could see it, she knows she’s failed. She simply keeps quiet. 

Rhea’s hand never stops moving. Byleth’s head lolls to the side, and all Edelgard can do is watch the drifting of her soft hair. Can she feel it? Does her breath hitch? Are the sensations slipping through her? Edelgard’s victory is slipping away every second she stands there.

“You need not answer me with mere words,” Rhea says. “You have bought us a tremendous boon, Edelgard. I welcome you to partake in it.” 

Edelgard tries not to flinch at the _us_. The _welcome_ , like she needs or wants her stupid permission. She didn’t do anything for Rhea’s sake; Rhea just took advantage. And yet, yes, there sits the professor, completely limp and pliant in Rhea’s lap. So beautiful. She deserves better than this.

That’s why Edelgard bends down, and touches her lips to Byleth’s.

She’d thought about their first kiss so many times. It was truly foolish, but she couldn’t stop, she fixated on the professor too much. How the two of them would tumble together, Edelgard claiming Byleth with lips and tongue and thrilling when Byleth claimed her right back. She doesn’t have that now, but she has total control; it stirs something within Edelgard more than she thought it would.

Her tongue eases Byleth’s lips open, and she tastes every part of her mouth. She is sweet as Edelgard imagined, better than saghert and cream, and warm when Edelgard curls her hand around the back of Byleth’s head and presses their cheeks together, close as can be. Warm and human. Still human.

Did Rhea think to kiss her? Edelgard hopes not. 

Edelgard can’t see Byleth’s hair like this, and her eyes are slipped shut. She can hold onto pretending everything is normal for a little longer. Better than normal, with her teacher below her, her teacher that’s willing to do anything.

Until she is reminded why things can never be normal. “Help me remove the professor’s clothes,” Rhea says. “I wish to see her and I know you do too.” 

Edelgard wants to bite back that they have nothing in common. But Rhea has struck her own victory here, much as Edelgard won’t admit it. Both sets of hands work to push Byleth’s top off, shoving it past unresponsive arms. Her top half is completely exposed now.

“Beautiful,” Edelgard can’t help but exhale. It’s like the words were pulled from her mouth without permission; her teacher is more beautiful than any fantasy, and she’s had many. She didn’t want to say anything at all, didn’t want to give anything else away to Rhea, but how could she not with Byleth’s full breasts before her. They rise and fall with her breaths, the cherry nipples pushing toward her with every inhale.

Edelgard is apparently not as good at resisting temptation as she would like to think. She lowers herself again, to lap at those nipples. They’re a little cool when she first curls her tongue around them, but they warm up quick.  _ She  _ warmed them up quick, here and now while she touches the professor’s body. She curves her hand around the side of Byleth’s breast and strokes it; Byleth does not move otherwise, still deep in beautiful sleep, but the flesh quivers and goosebumps up. 

Edelgard is eager to meet every reaction. That they are so slight only adds to the thrill of chasing every one down, mapping it to memory with fingertips and tongue.

It’s not long before she hears a low  _ mmm _ next to her. She knows what she will see when she lifts her head and opens her eyes, and she fights the urge to do just that - but all this night has proven is she is so much weaker than she thinks. Rhea’s long, dark eyelashes skim her cheek as she happily suckles. Her fingernails scrape the skin, leaving pink lines that fade after a moment or so.

Jealousy rears its bitter head inside Edelgard. Can Byleth feel those scratches, whereas she couldn’t Edelgard’s sweet licks? Will there be marks, ones that Byleth will run her own fingers over in curiosity once she wakes up? 

Is Rhea making Byleth feel  _ better  _ than Edelgard did?

Edelgard tries to push the fury out of her mind. It doesn't belong there when her dear teacher is bared here for her. All for her, if she takes it. She returns her attention to Byleth’s nipples, tight against her wet and loose tongue. She spots kisses against the underside of her breasts, silken in her mouth. She nips the tiniest of dark marks in places where Byleth won’t be able to see.

Byleth is warm, and she is beautiful, and while Edelgard has her available, this isn’t enough. The sheer need to taste her everywhere lances through her, so sharp. Edelgard stamps her lips against Byleth’s belly, appreciating the give in her flesh, laving and loving her with her tongue. 

“You would like to see all of her,” Rhea says, somewhere between question and statement, as she readies her hands at the waistband of Byleth’s shorts. 

Edelgard quite literally bites her tongue. She cannot give away any more. But she nods anyway, and moves her fingers to pull down Byleth’s shorts, too. There’s an unpleasant thought of how she and Rhea are doing all of this  _ together _ , but that and the lurch in her stomach at her professor’s hair color flee away quickly when she can see all of Byleth.

“She’s beautiful,” Edelgard breathes out. 

“As you pictured?” 

Edelgard does not want to tell this beast about her most concealed of thoughts. “Yes,” she says, anyway. 

She isn’t sure who moves first, but the two of them slot between Byleth’s legs. Edelgard can’t even mind that her shoulders jostle against Rhea’s, not when her teacher’s most intimate place is so close to her. She could spend more time on her stomach, or feel her thighs and ass, but there seems little point to that when her cunt is so beautifully exposed. 

Edelgard laps at her pussy, greedy in a way she’s rarely felt before. Her eyes all but loll back in her head; she is so purely happy like this, it could make her stupid with too much time spent. She finds she can’t care. Byleth tastes amazing, and having her is what she’s wanted since the moment she saved her. Edelgard sets herself to memorizing her topography with her tongue, her pink against so much honeyed pink. She’ll dedicate herself hard enough to this glorious task to make a memory in Byleth too, somehow.

Her world is so narrowed like this, and she adores it. There’s no Slither danger here, no ill-fitting armor they can force her in. No Father, his eyes so sad. No impending war. No responsibility, to the flames of Ailell with it. No changes to Byleth, she’s the same as she ever was, belonging to Edelgard. No  _ Rhea  _ -

Until Edelgard realizes that while she’s been greedily licking her teacher, Rhea’s suckling on her clit. 

An unpleasant jolt rips through Edelgard, all the more unpleasant considered she’s buried in Byleth at the moment. She has been so sloppy. She didn’t need to worry about  _ going  _ stupid, licking all over her teacher’s pussy like it was a stupid lolly for children, when she was already apparently so stupid to begin with. Rhea and her lizard tongue that found Byleth’s most sensitive spot, while Edelgard did nothing but drool uselessly. Spit and fluids slick her chin and nose. 

No. Forget that. Rhea’s movements are so controlled, and in the end so  _ small _ . It’s Edelgard that has shown her teacher the extent of her devotion. She returns to it, licking her fingers and plunging two of them into Byleth. She’s the most precious velvet around them. Edelgard will have all of her.

Byleth makes no noise, moves not. But there’s a fluttering pulse against Edelgard’s lips and fingers. The pulse shivers, like a rare butterfly’s wings. Edelgard chases after it, kissing every quiver, replacing her fingers with her tongue deep inside Byleth. Every spasm pulses against her face, and she responds with the same sensation between her own legs. 

“I think I need more,” Edelgard grunts. She hates to pull away, but she  _ has  _ to pull down her own shorts and tights. She’s trying to keep her eyes on her teacher’s cunt, but she can’t help but see Rhea nod, and slip out of her own dress.

Edelgard takes in the Immaculate One’s form. It’s gorgeous, and she tries not to sneer. She’s unsure who she’s more disgusted with, Rhea for stealing this time and pleasure from her teacher, or herself for thinking that. All she’s planned for so long and she’s practically undone by an attractive body. 

It’s not even her own, Edelgard repeats in her head, as Rhea rears up over Byleth’s face. Lowers herself so her cunt rubs Byleth’s lips. Byleth’s chin is glossy, her face somehow more beautiful than ever.

In the wake of  _ Rhea _ . 

No. Edelgard grinds herself against Byleth’s pussy, where they’re both wet and still throbbing, and moans at the contact to her clit. She’d spent too much time thinking about taking her teacher’s stupid tights and tearing them off, and now she has exactly that. She has her beautiful body pushing all this pleasure into her. 

Byleth is slick against her. The wetness is easy to slide against, but hard to build up friction there. There’s a burning in her thighs at her effort but it’s good, so good, her teacher deserves it and the work makes the delectable Thoron zips down her cunt feel all the better. Above her, Rhea’s tits and belly undulate as she shoves her own hips down. Edelgard takes in the sight and tries to think of how that creature is no more than a hideous dragon, a  _ thing  _ that would burn the world to ashes -

Only with her own clit swollen, pressed against her teacher in the most intimate of places, she finds she cannot care. Byleth truly has made her foolish, but it has all been worth it for this moment. 

Rhea moans louder. Her thrusts smear across Byleth’s entire face now. “I love you,” Edelgard whispers, still pistoning her own hips to roll against Byleth’s; she knows the words won’t be heard over Rhea’s cry of climax. “I wanted you so much. You’re mine now, always.”

Rhea’s howls are in Edelgard’s ears. Her teacher’s clit jerks against her own. Edelgard, too, tips over the edge hard, the sensations cascading through her body. The guilt, the fear and doubt, the rage, they all empty out. There is nothing but this moment, and she seized it.

Many minutes stretch along before Edelgard is able to stumble to her feet. She’s reluctant to pull away from her teacher, though she can’t help but smile when she sees Rhea has already begun to rearrange her things.  _ Edelgard  _ was the last one there, the most devoted. Byleth will see, in the end.

“That was… most enjoyable,” Edelgard finds herself saying. She wishes she could flee the room after the words are out, but instead Rhea is smiling at her. This vilest of beasts has given herself the kindest of eyes, but Edelgard is not fooled. Not at all.

“I thought so,” Rhea agrees. “I enjoyed having you here as well.” Her skin is flushed but radiant, and her wobbly voice sounds like she’s drank a tankard of mead. Just like Edelgard.

Rhea crosses the room quickly. But Edelgard takes a step forward too, one she cannot admit even to herself.

Rhea’s lips, the inside of her mouth, are sweet, so sweet. It’s Byleth, Edelgard tells herself, it must be Byleth. But she keeps licking into Rhea’s mouth until that can no longer serve as an excuse. When they separate, and one strand of saliva connects them until it snaps in the air, that’s nothing but them, together. 

“Sweet child,” Rhea says, pushing a hand into her hair. They kiss again, and this time Edelgard cannot claim surprise. Not when she clenches her fist in the small of Rhea’s back, drawing them closer, and then slips her palms down to cup her thick ass. 

It’s for reconnaissance, Edelgard tells herself, as she sinks to her knees, squeezes that gorgeous ass, and slips her tongue around the Immaculate One’s clit. Pure strategy.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
